magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley (WarioWare)
Ashley is a female character from WarioWare, She first appeared in Touched, She is simular to Ojamajo Doremi Witches Appearences in WarioWare 'WarioWare Touched!' At a mansion, Ashley and Red are brewing a potion. After Ashley tastes it, she demands more ingredients, in which the player drags the ingredients into the pot. A skull appears from the pot, shocking the two, realizing they ruined the potion. As Ashley and Red exit the mansion, Red tries to reassure Ashley that they can retry and the next attempt will be a success. Meanwhile, on the top screen of the Nintendo DS, Orbulon's Oinker gets struck by lighting, forcing Orbulon to abandon ship. Orbulon, frantic, starts running. He accidentally bumps into Ashley, angering her and turning her hair white. Orbulon, frightened at her, apologizes and retreats. After Red asks to Ashley what is wrong, Ashley proclaims that Orbulon is the missing ingredient. Red then promises Ashley that he will catch Orbulon. Red fails, however, and apologizes. Ashley accepts it and tells him that he can be the ingredient instead, much to Red's shock. 'WarioWare Smooth Moves' Inside the library of Ashley's House, Ashley and Red try to figure out how to make a monster plant. After reading through a book, Red turns into a magic wand that Ashley uses to zap a potted plant. The sapling in the plant quickly grows into a normal flower. Ashley gets irritated by the failure of her experiment, but the Chatty Mr. Spell Book enters and says that he has an idea. A bit of times passes, and the Spell Book says that she's now ready. She fires the spell at a second potted plant, which very quickly grows into a monstrous plant that grows so large, it breaks through the walls and roof of the mansion. As Red cowers in fear, Ashley gives a little smile. 'WarioWare D.I.Y' In WarioWare: D.I.Y., the duo stars in a film named Magical Witch Ashley. It shows the pair looking off into the sky. If the player fails, Ashley turns to the screen wearing a mask, scaring Red. If the player passes a microgame, some shooting stars are seen. This is shown to indeed be a film, as a bunch of ghosts with cameras show up when the player gets a Game Over. Ashley is also shown in a mask store that she owns whenever the player beats a boss microgame; her expression depends on the number of masks, which is chosen randomly. If there are only a few masks, Ashley's expression may appear normal or disappointed. If there are a lot, Ashley smiles. Ashley's records are usually peaceful, romantic, or very cheerful, and are generally described as the kind the player wants to sing to. While this seems uncharacteristic for her, Ashley usually has a snide comment in the record's description. (For example, City Nights, a peppy city music-like song, has her comment "Cityscape at night? Big deal.") She is also a fan of Sekaiichi Asaruka's comics, due to their creepy tone. Her microgame set is themed around food. Ashley, with Jimmy T., 9-Volt, Orbulon, and Mona, apparently left WarioWare, Inc. to work for Diamond Software in this game. Though the reason they switched companies is unknown, various residents of Diamond City consider possibilities in the D.I.Y. Forums feature of the game. One reason is that Diamond Software may actually pay them. 'Game & Wario' At her mansion, Ashley reads a book and eventually comes across a page depicting monsters and a surreal landscape. The illustration catch her interest and she decides to cast a spell to be materialized inside the book page. However, as she performs it, a gust of wind turns the book to a page depicting desserts. Ashley and Red are then transported inside the dessert-themed page. Red is pleased by this development, but a furious Ashley orders him to transform into a broom in order to escape the dessert world. Appearences in Other Series 'Super Smash Brothers' Ashley's Song appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of the tracks available for the WarioWare Inc. stage and Ashley herself appears as a Sticker, enhancing both Princess Peach's and Zelda's magic abilities by twenty-two. The Sticker is based on her official art from WarioWare: Touched!. Ashley is also an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U,in which she conjures a dark cloud of magic on the stage which afflicts opponents with different effects, such as, but possibly not limited to, shrinking opponents, and slowing others down. It appears to be very similar to that of Luigi's original Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Negative Zone. An Ashley outfit was added to the game as DLC in February 2016. 'Rhythm Heaven' Ashley and Red make an appearance in the Wario... Where? challenge set of Rhythm Heaven Megamix. The first game of the set is a version of Tap Trial, which features Ashley replacing the woman from the original version. The minigame consists of making Ashley tap dance with two monkeys by following their instructions. Red appears on the left of the screen and provide instructions at the beginning of the set. In addition to her appearance in Rhythmware, a stuffed doll of Ashley can be seen on a desk in the entrance of the Rhythm Museum. 'Super Mario Maker' Ashley is one of the unlockable Mystery Suits for Costume Mario in Super Mario Maker. As with the other costumes, Ashley can only be used in the Super Mario Bros. tileset. When the Mystery Mushroom is grabbed, Ashley says, "Hocus Pocus!" Ashley rides on her broom when she is climbing or swimming, and the death and stage completion jingles are replaced with the jingles from the Ashley minigame from Game & Wario. 'Nintendo Badge Arcade' Ashley is featured in various panels of Nintendo Badge Arcade. In addition to being present in the WarioWare panels with the rest of the series' cast, a single badge of Ashley is present in one of Nikki's panels, the Yokai Watch set and in the Splatoon set, and Ashley has her own Halloween, Christmas, New Year, and Valentine Day's panels which depict her and Red wearing a variety of themed outfits. A set of Home Menu screen icons featuring Ashley was also released. A set of badges parodying The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask featuring Ashley and other WarioWare characters was released in Japan on December 22, 2016. It features Ashley dressed as Link (holding the Deku Mask) and Red as Tingle. The Japanese description for the Ashley/Nikki panel states Ashley is friend with Nikki, the mascot of the application Swapnote. 'WebComics' Two web comic strips made by Ashley's creator Ko Takeuchi were released on the kids section of Nintendo's Japanese website to promote her 3DS themes. They are called Ashley Meets Halloween and Barbara and Ashley. In the first strip, Ashley is shown sleeping on Halloween's night, but she then levitates into the air and transform to wear a more conventional witch attire. At the same time, her group of friends come to her home and knock at her door. Red draw Ashley's attention to them and the group head off into the night. In the second strip, Ashley is hired by Barbara to perform at her Live Club. She attemps to sing in front of a cheering audience (made up of Red and various characters from Rhythm Heaven Megamix), but she struggles due to her stage fright. As Barbara smugly thinks Ashley will maker her rich, she says she forgot the song's lyrics and falls asleep on stage, to Barbara's dismay. 'Other Appearences' Ashley cameos as a background sign in Paper Airplane Chase, appearing after the player reaches 150 points in Endless Mode. Her appearance replaces Wario's from the original Paper Plane minigame. A music video of Ashley's Song was released as downloadable content for Daigasso! Band Brothers P. The video is a montage of the cutscene clips for Ashley's stages in the WarioWare series. Ashley's Song was also featured as downloadable content for the Japanese versions of the previous Band Brothers games. A Nintendo 3DS home menu theme patterned after Ashley was released on October 13, 2015 in Japan, October 22 in Europe, and October 29 in North America. A second theme was released on February 10, 2015 in Japan March 3 in North America, and June 3 in Europe. A third theme was subsequently released on August 9, 2016 in Japan, September 23 in Europe, and September 30 in North America. A drawing of Ashley was used to demonstrate the time lapse feature of Art Academy: Home Studio for its Japanese release. Picture Gallery Category:Others (without Show) Category:Video Game